


The Moon, Sky, And Stars

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arcane - Freeform, Beauty - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Love, M/M, Moon, Night, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sky - Freeform, Stars, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, kiss, meteors, minimal angst, night sky, sun - Freeform, word count over 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Virgil and Logan meet by chance late at night, both aiming to watch the stars.What will happen?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Moon, Sky, And Stars

The night was cool and crisp as Virgil slipped outside, closing the door quietly behind him. The shadows wrapped around him like a cloak, warm and familiar. As soon as he was clear of the house and darting lightly across the dewey lawn, Virgil heaved a massive sigh of relief. He always felt safest here, away from the house and the pressure of being who fate predestined him to be. And this night was perfect. It was very late, so the sky had darkened to a deep inky black, but if you looked close enough for long enough, you could see the hints of deep blue. There were virtually no clouds, so the incandescent white and golden stars were shining for all the world to see. The air was clean and refreshing, and the grass was lush against Virgil’s bare feet as he ran towards the lake, the surface of which was smooth as a mirror.

Reaching the shore, Virgil plopped to the ground, stretching out and gazing upwards. As he did, he felt all of his earthly worries melt away, vanquished by the softly glowing stars and the comfort of this moment. As time gently slid by, Virgil became aware of the moon. Tonight was scheduled to be a full moon, so when the silvery orb graced Virgil’s eyesight, he nearly gasped. It was gorgeous, white and luminous. What Virgil wasn’t expecting to hear in that moment however, was Logan’s voice, puncturing the utter silence surrounding him. “Oh…. Virgil is that you?” Shooting upright, the anxious side turned around wildly to spot Logan approaching, carefully making his way down the embankment. “Yes it’s me. I can say I definitely expect to see you here. I didn’t think science geeks liked looking at the stars.” 

“Well, I highly enjoy looking at the night sky. It is quite pretty and invokes so many deep thoughts about life. I often come here at this time. It is actually surprising that we haven’t run into each other before this.” Logan sat down next to Virgil, looking at him inquisitively. “Why do you come here?” He asked. “Well… I guess it’s just really comforting to come here and just relax. The sky is beautiful and… I come here almost every day if I can. It… helps me.” Virgil said all of this in a rush, not stopping to question why he was saying so many things he wouldn’t even consider speaking during the daytime. A fleeting look of surprise crossed Logan’s face, vanishing nearly as quickly as it had appeared. “I understand Virgil. It’s ok. I know you probably don’t want to talk, but may I stay and watch the stars with you?” Virgil looked at Logan with raw emotion, the anxious side not even bothering to hide it. Getting the feeling that words wouldn’t come even if he wanted them too, Virgil just nodded and turned back to the sky. 

Logan stretched out beside Virgil, and before he knew it Virgil was unconsciously turning into Logan, allowing himself to be drawn into the protective arms of the logical side. Looking to Logan, the pair exchanged soft smiles and gazed back towards the sky. This moment had a magical quality, like it had been stolen from a myth or a child’s storybook. Everything was cast in silver, and illuminated in the gentle light of the moon and the stars.

Time became liquid, passing very slowly or perhaps extremely quickly. Neither could tell and neither particularly cared. All they wanted to do was treasure this moment to reflect back upon when the inescapable time came when this had to end.

All of a sudden however, Logan heard a near whisper coming from Virgil. Turning to the younger side, Logan asked him what he said. “I said… do you ever just wonder?” Logan frowned in confusion, not understanding what Virgil meant. “What do you mean? Wonder about what.”  
Virgil exhaled softly before opening his mouth to answer. “Just wonder. Think about whatever might be out there. Us humans, we’re trapped on Earth. We’ll never know half of the universe's secrets, or the wonder and beauty it might hold. We can only glimpse the arcane, and only theorize and invent ideas about what might actually exist. There’s so much nobody will ever know, so much knowledge left to be discovered! Ancient myths and legends, they show something, just a glimpse! Artifacts and remains of ancient civilizations hint at mystery and long lost secrets. I want to know, to see the anomalies that are out there. But I never can. I can only be tantalized by possibilities.” As Virgil spoke, his rose and fell, seeming to illustrate what he was saying. His cheeks flushed red from passion, and a longing filled his face. 

Logan sat quietly for a few seconds after Virgil fell silent. It wasn’t until the other side settled back down that Logan started talking. “I do get what you’re saying, I do! But the world we have is also so perfect and gorgeous on its own. We have everything! If people just paused a moment in their daily lives, they could see it. The high piercing peaks of the mountains, and the wondrous blue depths and diversity of the ocean. The miles of sand dunes, soft and stinging. The deep rainforests and jungles, green and thriving. And then, us. Humans, We’ve created so much beauty. In the form of buildings, monuments, cities. The world around us is so worth seeing. People just have to stop long enough to realize it.” Logan came to, coming to the conclusion he had gone on a bit of a rant. Looking at Virgil a bit abashed, he coughed mildly, and turned back to the sky. 

“Logan…” Virgil spoke up again. “You’re right. Everything you said is right. Thank you… for opening my eyes.” Logan sat there, shocked and shaken. “I could say the same thing to you, Virgil. You have a way with words… Thank you for saying what you did.” Now it was Virgil’s turn to be surprised, but not for long. Because a phenomena was taking place in the sky that would seize both boy’s attention. Becoming aware of what was happening, both turned to the sky and their mouths fell open. 

A meteor shower was streaking across the sky, shining with amber, scarlet, and golden light. Curled up together, Logan turned to each other, both illuminated in the light. Not allowing himself to hesitate, Logan leaned just that last inch closer and pressed his lips to Virgil’s. In that second, stars exploded and fireworks boomed. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed. Wind howled and rain poured down. Fire leapt to life within Virgil and Logan as the air around them glistened with beautiful light. Finally breaking apart, the two hugged each other closer and turned to watch the gorgeous fire and earth show above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! 
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
